<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>california dreamin’ by bitchasslowry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355652">california dreamin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry'>bitchasslowry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970’s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brayden knows loving Adam is a sin, but he’s a sinner at heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Lowry/Brayden Point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>california dreamin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was basically word vomit that i came up with at 1am and it ended up being pretty okay. enjoy!</p><p>song pairing: California Dreamin’ by The Mamas &amp; The Papas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam stands leaning back against his Charger; sleek, black and reflecting the setting sun over the boardwalk. He, nearly finishing his cigarette, catches the eye of another young man milling around the ice cream parlour with his friends. </p><p>The boy double takes and gives Adam a once over, noticing the stark contrast of his jeans, buttoned shirt and suede jacket to the boys own yellow plaid pants and white t-shirt. Brayden, as the young boy is known as, looks towards his friends before excusing himself and skipping down the wooden stairs of the boardwalk. </p><p>He shuffles over to Adam and takes refuge in leaning against the car with him. The two of them stare over the bay to the city of Clearwater on the other side. Adam’s sunglasses have slowly slipped down his nose and Brayden noticed. </p><p>The younger boy pushed himself into the balls of his feet, took a 360 look around him and then lightly moved Adam’s sunglasses into their rightful spot. </p><p>The corner of Adam’s mouth twitches up in a smirk. Brayden’s fingers linger while pulling away, travelling them from Adam’s jaw and down his chest and abdomen. </p><p>Brayden’s friends were still occupied looking at the pelicans down on the beach and there was no one else around, so he took the time to hook his pinky finger into one of the belt loops of Adam’s blue jeans. </p><p>This caused the older boy to look down to his right at the shorter of the two. Unlike Adam’s that were blocked, his eyes shone brightly in the low light, grey somehow electric and sending shivers up and down Adam’s spine. </p><p>It wasn’t obvious. To any other passer-by it would look like two buddies chatting about mindless crap. The new episode of All In The Family. What 1978 had in store for the world. Anything. </p><p>Not a soul had any suspicion that rather than that, the younger boy was not even 24 hours shy of last being out in the middle of a secluded forest on his knees with nothing but the moonlight to tell him what Adam’s face was doing above him. </p><p>Not a soul. </p><p>Adam leans down and whispers lightly in Brayden’s ear to get in the car and he does. Brayden waves to his friends when they yell at him about where he’s going. He’d never tell him. </p><p>He’d never tell them about Adam’s hand slowly sliding up his leg as of right now. Never about how he swooned over every time he saw his boyfriend in a shirt, nearly unbuttoned all the way. </p><p>His boyfriend. Adam Lowry. But no one needed to know that. Not now. </p><p>The ride along Clearwater beach is peaceful, John Lennon’s voice drifting out of the radio and Adam’s hair sort of blowing in the salty wind. </p><p>Brayden is in love. But he’d have to deal with pretending to find petite girls in sundresses and hair straightened down their backs attractive. Taking them out on dates to enforce the illusion. </p><p>A priest once told him to ask for the Lord’s forgiveness and maybe He would help Brayden cleanse his soul. Become pure and wash away all of his sins. </p><p>But his most horrible sin is sitting in the driver’s seat of what must be his ticket to ride into Hell. Brayden knows he should stop. But it feels so right. And if this is what Hell in the afterlife is like, then he’ll go in with Adam whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how much he loves him. How good he is. </p><p>Adam is a sin. But Brayden will still keep coming back for more. </p><p>Because he is a sinner. Proudly. No matter what anyone tells him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @bitchasslowry !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>